Giovanni's day with Ash
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Giovanni is left in charge of Ash. What will happen and who will ASh meet when he runs away for awhile? Plz read and review.


An Old Stranger GIOVANNI'S DAY WITH ASH

_**THIS IS A FUNNY ONE-SHOT. WELL, I HOPE U THINK IT IS FUNNY.**_

Ash Ketchum was having his third birthday and Delia left Giovanni in charge of watching Ash until the party was ready.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Giovanni asked the three year old.

"Scissors!" Ash yelled. He ran toward the table and began to play with a pair of scissors that Delia had left out.

"NO! You shouldn't play with those!" Giovanni yelled.

"Daddy! Ash want samich NOW!" Ash yelled.

"Say it right Ash or you don't get it. Say sandwich." Giovanni said.

"Sand witch." Ash replied.

"Close enough." Giovanni sighed.

Giovanni handed Ash a ham sandwich. It didn't have mustard on it.

"ASH WANT MUSTARD!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Giovanni picked up the mustard bottle and squirted Ash with it.

Ash began to cry. "I am leaving and I am not coming back! If I find a Jenny I'll say you shot me and I bleeded until it got yellow." Ash said and then ran out the door.

_**(A/N: I AM LETTING ASH HAVE A YOUNGER SIBLING.)**_

Delia walked into the room and then yelled to Giovanni, "Call the doctor. Our second child is coming."

Giovanni was to busy getting Delia to the hospital to go out and look for Ash.

_**With Ash**_

Ash looked up to see a tallish man.

"Are you a Girl Scout?" He asked.

"NO! I AM THE GYM LEADER!" Flint replied.

"Oh. Can I come to your house? My mommy and daddy forgot about me and my daddy shot me and now I am bleeding yellow." Ash told the man.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ash Ketchup." He replied.

"Okay. My name is Flint Rockman. Do you want to follow me to my house?" Flint asked.

"Okay." Ash followed Flint to the gym.

There were four younger children and a ten year old.

"Brock, I found this young boy out on the street. Can you watch him?" Flint asked.

"Fine. But my allowance had better be bigger than a penny this time! And I want at least ten dollar a kid." Brock told his dad.

_**(A/N: NOW WE ALL KNOW WHY BROCK'S BACKPACK CAN HOLD ANYTHING. HE MUST HAVE GOTTEN IT UPGRADED WITH ALL THE KIDS HIS PARENTS HAD.)**_

Ash walked around and then asked Brock, "Where can a kid find a bathroom around here?"

"Down the hall and to your left." Brock replied pointing as the other four began to climb on Brock.

Ash walks down the hall and hears someone talking.

"No, I don't want the f--ing kid! You had better find his mother and father before Brock goes nuts!" Ash heard someone say.

"I'll take him to the orphanage because it sounded like his parents didn't care about him." Flint said.

"Sounds like I'm going to the loony bin. Kids, don't run away from home ever. You may end up in someone else's house and hear them make weird noises that sounds like talking but isn't really. They'll get mad and cover themselves if you walk in."

Ash ran out of the house and ran to the Pokemon center.

"Can I have a cookie?" Ash asked the Nurse Joy.

"Sure, where are your parents?" The nurse asked, handing Ash a cookie.

"Making weird noises in the bedroom and then my daddy had to watch me and then shot me and then I bleeded yellow." Ash replied.

"Okay. What's your name?" Joy asked.

"Ash Ketchup." He replied.

"Okay. Go sit over there with those trainers." Nurse Joy told him.

Ash walked over to where the Pokemon trainers were sitting in a circle.

"Hey little kid. Why are you here? You're, what six?" A trainer asked him that was really tall and had a red face like a tomato.

"Guy's that have faces that look like tomatoes shouldn't wear red. It confuses people." Ash told him.

"Why you little-!"

"My little what? My little butt!" Ash asked. He shook his butt in the trainer's faces.

The nurse Joy walked up and grabbed Ash by the arm. "Your parents are very worried. They're coming for you." Nurse Joy told him.

Ash started running around screaming.

Giovanni ran into the Pokemon Center and grabbed Ash.

"He's going to kill me! Help!!" Ash screamed.

Giovanni brought Ash outside and to the new car that Giovanni got.

"Daddy, where is mommy?" Ash asked.

"At the hospital. You have a new sister." Giovanni replied bored.

"But, that's unfair! She has to share my birthday!" Ash screamed.

"Ash, don't make me shoot you." Giovanni replied.

"I have scissors and Girl Scout cookies!"

_Thus began the father son car throwing/shooting day._

_**A/N: I NO THIS IS PROBABLY NOT THAT FUNNY. TELL ME WHAT I CAN CHANGE AND I WILL CHANGE IT.**_


End file.
